


Circling the Wagons [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Comrades in Arms, Episode Related, Fatherhood, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Joe West is Best Dad, Loneliness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Survival, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Set between 2x22 "Invincible" and 2x23 "The Race of his Life". The night after Zoom takes Barry to the Allen house, after Joe pulls Barry back out, the whole team stays at Joe's. Circling the wagons, looking out for each other, trying to keep each other safe. Standing guard, Harry and Joe find a moment together. Everybody's curled up protectively around everyone else. Comes down to it, why not them as well?[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	Circling the Wagons [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circling the Wagons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989566) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> This felt oddly appropriate as a way to end 2017 and begin 2018 (in which Zoom is 2017)  
> I also realized while editing that I was a lot more emotional when I recorded than I thought I was, but it works in context.

Cover by Annapods.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/wagons.mp3) | **Size:** 28.2 MB | **Duration:** 30:48min

  
---|---


End file.
